birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Looney Games Bloopers/Dartrix Came Back?! Again?!
"Dartrix Came Back?! Again?!" was the twenty-fourth episode of Looney Games Bloopers. Summary Dartrix returns for the second time and attempts to wreck Dragonlord (who was forced to be disguised as a lady) at a Big Brother: Over the Top style simulation. Plot Dartrix reveals that the episode would be done BBOTT style, and warns that Dragonlord is about to get wrecked. Raichu goes through the season, and what he came back with prompts Dartrix to throw a tantrum. Week 1 The twelve characters entered the set for the LGB episode. Once again, Tottie Babs fails to return to BT Productions as America voted Princessa over her. During the second day, a strange bottle with a blue liquid was placed in the living room. Sam volunteered to drink it, and was now infected by the BB Bug. After the infection was done spreading, Dragonlord became the first HoH. Raichu reminded Dartrix of the safety ceremonies that were in effect because of his choices. Dragonlord's first instinct was to go after Dartrix for getting him into the mess in the first place, and nominated him and Rowlet for eviction. Bowser was revealed to be America's nominee for this week. Dragonlord wins the PoV to save Bowser, revealing that he does not need America to mess with his plans. Dragonlord then continues his plans to use Scotty to teach Sam a lesson. On Day 8, Rowlet was the first character to be evicted, with Bowser, Luigi, Scotty, and America being the only votes against Dartrix. Week 2 Shortly after Rowlet's eviction, Sam won the HoH competition and nominated Dartrix and Litten for eviction. The latter won a care package that instructs him to save one of his friends, and he chose to save Mario. Dragonlord was chosen as America's Nominee, and Dartrix thinks that if he fails his plan to wreck the enemy because of being evicted, at least the enemy has a chance to go down with him. Litten wins the PoV to save himself, and Sam nominated Turbo in his place. Turbo thinks she is going to get evicted and strongly bonds with the recently saved Litten. On Day 15, Turbo's fears became true when she gets evicted. Week 3 Scotty finds out that he was the only vote for Dragonlord and feels shocked. Scotty had little time to recover as the next HoH competition began, with Peach winning HoH. The next day, America's Care Package was delivered, with Princessa getting the choice of which Power of Veto would be up for grabs. Peach chooses to nominate Litten and Scotty for eviction, revealing that she is angry that Litten saved himself last week and Scotty tried to evict Dragonlord. Bowser was nominated by America once again. He was able to save himself again by winning the PoV. Princessa chose the Boomerang Power of Veto, and Bowser chose to boomerang himself and Scotty out of the block, with Peach nominating Scotty's husband in Scotty's place. Litten's decisions to have a small fight with Mario and leave his alliance ultimately costed him as he gets evicted, with Bowser, Mario, and America being the only votes against Sam. Week 4 Luigi wins HoH, with Peach winning the Safety Servant care package. Luigi then chooses to nominate Dartrix and Princessa for eviction, with Sam being America's Nominee. Scotty feels sorry upon hearing that Sam got put on the block again. Luigi wins the PoV, but decides not to use it, supporting America's nomination. All three events that followed after that were a big deal. Slide leaves an alliance that was formed during Week 1. Sam then gets evicted. He tries to have one good last look at Scotty as he leaves, but it appears he is busy kissing up to Dragonlord. He sighs, believing that Scotty may have found another partner. Week 5 Bowser wins HoH, with Mario winning the opportunity to eliminate three eviction votes. Bowser puts Dartrix and Scotty up for eviction, with Luigi as America's nominee. Dartrix feels angrier, rambling that the only chance he had while he was not on the block was Week 3, and even then he wasted his relief time. Scotty wins the PoV and saves himself, with Bowser nominating Mario in his place. The Mario Bros. realize they are in jeopardy, and Mario chooses to eliminate the votes of Slide, Princessa, and Scotty. They made the right decision, as Dartrix gets unanimously evicted. Week 6 Mario and Luigi get more than they bargained for after saving themselves from eviction as they win Co-HoH. The brothers chose to put Slide and Scotty up for eviction, as Bowser gets nominated by America yet again. Bowser proceeds to save himself yet again with the PoV. Dragonlord decides that he has had enough with Team Fortune Street and leaves the alliance to set up his new alliance with Scotty. Slide then gets evicted, with America casting the deciding vote. The week turned out to be a double eviction week with Dragonlord winning HoH. He then wins the Double Eviction Veto care package, ensuring that he is the only one safe from eviction. He initially nominates Luigi and Princessa, but he later regrets putting Princessa on the block and saves her. He puts Mario on the block instead with the intention of splitting up the Mario Bros. (they are a dangerous duo according to him). Mario gets evicted during the night, with Peach being the only vote for Luigi. Meanwhile, Dragonlord and Scotty continue to show their love, with Sam getting increasingly worried from the outside. Week 7 Without Dragonlord's support, Team Fortune Street completely dissolves as Peach wins HoH. Princessa and Scotty were up for eviction. Bowser goes through the America process for the fourth time, and he rages at America for constantly putting him up for eviction. Peach then chooses to evict Princessa. Week 8 Scotty wins the HoH competition, with Bowser winning the Final Four Challenge to ensure his safety. He puts Luigi and Peach up on the block, and wins the PoV to ensure the nominations were final. Luigi then gets unanimously evicted from the set. Week 9 Dragonlord wins the final HoH competition of the episode, and puts Bowser and Peach on the block, wanting to take his Scotty with him to the finale. Bowser and Peach realize they found something in common, but had little time to bond over that as Peach wins a competition to evict Bowser. Finale Peach's wishes to share the final two with Dragonlord get shattered as she is revealed to get third place. Dragonlord and Scotty realize the situation and hug and kiss each other, knowing that they would do it. Scotty in particular makes the note that he managed to make it this far without Sam. Scotty kisses Dragonlord again, only to be told by Raichu that he has to go to the Diary Room. There, Raichu tells Scotty that he got second place and that he was to leave the set. Scotty feels depressed that he failed to win for Code LTIB again, but Dragonlord cheers him up, noting that he at least won for him. With that, Scotty leaves as Dragonlord takes off his lady disguise and lets loose his victory pose. Category:LGB Category:BrantSteele Category:Events